True Intentions
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve catches Natasha following him after taking a leave of absence from SHIELD. He wants to know why. Implied Steve/Natasha. ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha hid herself behind the newspaper she was reading, avoiding eye contact with the man she was tailing. It was her job, this man was her target, so she shouldn't let the fact it was Steve Rogers, her teammate, her acquaintance, her…no, love was for children. Steve had informed SHIELD he intended to take time to find himself before he went through with any other missions they had for him. It didn't sit well with the Council, so they ordered Fury to have him followed. And it was just her luck he assigned her to the job. It sucked because Steve trusted her, and him finding out could damage that trust.

Steve standing up caused her to snap back into conscious thought. He paid for the drink he had and walked onto the adjoining sidewalk. Natasha waited a moment before following suit. She walked quietly, even though her steps were masked by the loud Manhattan crowds. She could have easily used the rooftops, but it was broad daylight and too risky.

Steve turned down an alley and unlocked a door right at the end. Natasha lingered for a moment before proceeding down the alley and trying the door. Unlocked. She quietly pushed it open and silently stepped in, shutting it behind her. She stood in a grimy looking hallway, something she would see in Brooklyn or Harlem. She saw a group of people down at the end of the hallway, so she proceeded towards there.

She heard the click of a gun to her right. She stopped dead in her tracks, intending to attack the holder.

"Hands where I can see them, Miss Romanoff." Steve said, aiming the pistol at her head.

Natasha was dead shocked, but she didn't allow her expression to change and she complied with the Captain's order. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her into the room he stood in, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't move." He said, giving her a quick patdown.

"I'm unarmed, Captain." She said as he slid his hands down her body.

Steve finished up. "Sit down."

Natasha complied. Steve went behind her and tied her hands behind her back, restraining her before he pulled up his own chair and sat down in front of her.

"Why are you following me?"

"What makes you think I was following you?"

"Well, you quickly hiding behind a newspaper after I spotted you the first time was a hint. Plus, if you weren't following me, you would have at least said hello."

Natasha nodded. "Can't argue with that logic. Look Steve, SHIELD was concerned with your abrupt decision to take a leave of absence, so Fury asked me to keep an eye on you."

"More like keep tabs on me."

"You are one of SHIELD's best assets. They only want to make sure you don't run into anything you can't handle."

Steve smirked to himself. "Or maybe there's something more to it."

"And what could that be, Captain?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It may be some time since I went on one, but the way these stakeout missions go is the person volunteers. And I'm pretty sure this is something Clint would have done better.

Natasha remained silent.

"You were worried about me."

"Captain, I respect you, but don't read too deep into this."

"Your nostrils flared."

"What?" she asked.

"There are many, many ways of telling that someone is lying. They stammer, they rub their hands excessively, their nostrils flare. Yours just did."

_Crap._ She read all the files they had on Steve, nothing mentioned he was a master judge at lying.

She remained coy. "It's considered rude to imply a lady is lying."

Steve's smirk waned a little. "You remind me a lot of someone I once knew before I landed in the water."

"Would that be Peggy Carter?"

Steve licked his lips. "She was very good at masking herself. You could never tell what her intentions were."

Natasha noted the look on Steve's face when he spoke of Peggy. It was a mixture of sadness and happiness. Steve was a nice guy, he deserved some happiness in his life.

"Well, I must commend you on your face reading skills. I was worried about you."

Steve looked confused. "Why, though? You of all people don't really show interest on that level in other people."

"All people are different, Steve. I was fascinated with you the moment they found you last year. And I feel bad that you have to go through this. You hardly know anyone or anything from this time period. And everyone you did know and everything you knew are gone. I just want to help you get through it."

Steve looked at her, satisfied with her answer. He stood up and began untying her hands. She rubbed her wrists the moment they were free.

"I apologize for this. I just wish SHIELD would respect my wishes."

"I understand, Steve." She said, heading for the door, Steve following.

"And Miss Romanoff?"

Natasha turned to him.

"Thank you. For wanting to help me."

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Steve responded her by rubbing her back. They broke off.

"Meet me at Gramercy Tavern tonight. Around 9?" she asked, a bit pleadingly.

Steve smiled. "I'd love too."

She smiled back and walked out the door, before quickly turning around.

"Oh and Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Natasha."


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Romanoff. Have you anything to report on Rogers?" Fury asked, as Natasha entered his office.

"He's essentially just taking time to readjust to life. He needs time, but I assure you he'll be back soon."

"Alright, that is all Romanoff. Report to Agent Sitwell for the next 24 hours."

"Can't, sir."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I'm doing some recon work tonight." she replied.

"Where at?"

"Gramercy's Tavern. Ive been tracking this one for awhile. Need to finally nail him."

Fury sighed. "Fine."

Natasha nodded and exited, smiling to herself.

* * *

She arrived at the bar at 9, still in her casual attire. She looked around and spotted Steve at the bar, sipping at a scotch and enjoying the song playing.

"I see you're liking some modern music." she said as she sat down next to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Finally learned the artist's name. Saga. This song On the Loose is quite good. What are you having?"

"A scotch sounds good." she replied. Steve ordered it and the bartender brought it over.

"Steve, why don't you tell me about your life prior to this year."

"Sure you want to hear a boring story like that?" he said, a tad sarcastically.

"Of course I do. To me you are a fascinating guy."

He smiled. "Alright then." he took a drink of his scotch and straightened up. "The story of Steve Rogers didn't really begin until 1944..."


End file.
